Dysfunction
by nightrider1234
Summary: i suk at summaries basically maxes expiration date shows up and she starts actin crazy M for blood some language the songs r depressing suicidal thots character murder/death and suicide disturbing images and disturbing thoughts woo
1. Suffocate

:Disclaimer I don't own maximum ride nor the album dysfunction, JP and Staind do but I do own the plot so read there will be only 9 chapters since there is only 9 songs

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

I was hysterical. Why, you might ask, just ask the little number that had popped up on the back of my neck. _"So this is the end, nine days to live and how am I going to tell the flock"._

"Max why are you up this early its not your watch yet" Fang asked perfect eyebrows narrowed. I've never told anyone but I love fang so much but I am afraid to tell him, he's said he loves me but how can I be sure?

"F-fang my expiration date came up" I said and started crying, I just couldn't help it. Fang just stood there, his face a look of extreme surprise. The spell ended when a jolt of pain shot through my head and everything went black.

I woke up to smell cinnamon right near me. I looked up and saw fang holding me tight in his arms. It was then I noticed the tear streaks on his face and I couldn't breathe. I quickly turned away before fang could see me crying and I screamed.

The dark shadows were all around me, creeping holding out their dark hands to grab me and strangle the little life I had in me away. "Max what is wrong with you" Fang said sounding scared for the first time ever.

I tried to say something back but I was paralyzed in the shadows dark gaze. "God max blood is coming out your nose" he said and brought up his shirt to wipe it off.I heard a whisper in my head and I strained my ear to hear it

"_They never loved you anyways"_

"_Come to us"_

"_Come where you belong, where no one will judge you"_

"_You don't belong there"_

"_Come"_

I felt the compelling urge to listen to it but I knew I couldn't leave the flock alone, they had to, prepare, for what was coming.

I feel nothing

**Longing, for something**

**Just lie in bed**

**Take your clothes off, show me what your made of**

**Drugs, to soothe me**

**All alone**

**Leave me here I'm dying**

**All alone**

**Just kicked me in my face**

**All alone**

**All alone and crying**

**(all alone)**

**I suffocate**

**I'm not gifted**

**Slightly, twisted**

**Try hard try hard**

**To push you, just a little further**

**Drugs to soothe me**

**All alone**

**Leave me here I'm dying**

**All alone**

**Just kicked me in my face**

**All alone**

**All alone and crying**

**(all alone)**

**I suffocate**

**Please believe that you'll save me, rearrange me**

**I can feel your feelings, running through me**

**Take away my sorrow, my tomorrow**

**Heal me**

**All alone**

**Leave me here I'm dying**

**All alone**

**Just kicked me in my face**

**All alone**

**All alone and crying**

**(all alone)**

**I suffocate**

**(I'm suffocating)**

**SUFFOCATE!**

**(come suffocate)**

**SUFFOCATE!**

**(come suffocate)**

**SUFFOCATE!**

**(come suffocate)**

**SUFFOCATE!**


	2. Just go

Disclaimer: I own everything that you know that I own

I woke up after a horrifying dream in a cold sweat and noticed iggy watching from afar. Then I heard that awful voice again.

"_Nobody cares about you why wont you come to us, we will make it all better"_ And I heard a chuckle but it sound more like a roar and I fell backwards from the intense pain I felt. _"Maybe a walk through the woods will clear my mind" _I thought and took off without telling iggy where I was going.

I noticed the shadows were creeping up on me the whole time and I felt sick, twisted, unclean, something to be disposed of. Suddenly the shadows grabbed me and I screamed for fang fro anyone at all. I vomited up pure bile since I had been too scared to eat last night and noticed a little blood mixed in with it.

"_I have to get away from the flock" _I thought before I did something that would hurt them I couldn't let them fall apart because of my death so I slowly went back to the campsite, took out paper and a pen and wrote…

Dear flock,

If you are reading this I am long gone by now, don't try to follow me, I'm doing this because I care about you and fang, I love you, I've always wanted to tell you but I have always been too afraid too.

Love

Max

I wrote and took off into the starless cold night

I'm kinda numb

**It's so distorted**

**U've left me here, with this damage that u've caused**

**My tortured faces**

**I've fucked up places**

**In my memories, none of them I've lost, but…**

**I haven't been here long enough to know**

**Every time I feel this I just lose control**

**Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful**

**I wish that kiss would just go, go**

**It's kinda sick**

**I feel so dirty**

**Kinda tragic, kinda insecure**

**But I know**

**I'm the only one who can fix, whatever's wrong im sure, but…**

**I haven't been here long enough to know**

**Every time I feel this I just lose control**

**Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful**

**I wish that kiss would just go, go**

**I feel so run-down**

**From all I've become**

**I will take you down**

**I feel so down**

**I'm water while you drown!**

**You're lifted while I'm down!**

**I'm cancer in you're womb!**

**I'm the needle in you're spoon!**

**But I haven't been here long enough to know**

**Every time I feel this I just lose control**

**Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful**

**I wish that kiss would just go, go**

**Just go**

**Just go**

**Just fuckin leave!**

**Just fuckin leave!**


End file.
